Another
by Abbados
Summary: Luego de que todo esfuerzo militar fallara, el cabo Kenneth desertó. Después un tiempo, a causa de la infección o por suicidio, fue el único de su escuadrón en quedar vivo. Luego de vagar por las calles de Atlanta se escondió en un tanque abandonado. Pronto oirá disparos y un extraño vestido de sheriff entrará a su refugio. Juntos emprenderán el viaje en busca de su supervivencia.
1. Antes de empezar

**Sinopsis Completa**

Luego de que todo esfuerzo para mantener el orden fallara, el cabo Kenneth y parte de su escuadrón desertaron del ejército cuando se les dio la orden de ejecutar a todos los pacientes terminales o en coma de los hospitales. Después de varias semanas, a causa de la infección o por suicidio, él fue el único que quedó con vida y tras dos días de vagar por las calles de Atlanta se refugió en un tanque abandonado. Sin embargo al quinto día por la tarde y casi sin comida ni agua, disparos y el relinchido de un caballo resonaron fuera de su refugio. Pocos segundos después, un hombre vestido de sheriff entró por una escotilla. Pronto, junto a un grupo, emprenderán un viaje en busca de su propia supervivencia.

**Cosas que aclarar:**

En el episodio #1 de la primera temporada ("**Days Gone bye**") Rick Grimes entra a un tanque después de ser emboscado por una hora de caminantes. Dentro, había un soldado zombificado al que remata de un tiro justo antes de que Glenn lo contacte por la radio. La historia se basará en qué habría pasado si ese soldado no hubiera estado muerto y en cambio hubiera acompañado a Rick.

La historia cambiará notablemente, algo así como un UA, pero manteniéndose fiel en la trama y desarrollo de la historia original. Por ejemplo, Las situaciones de Merle en el episodio #2 de la primera temporada ("**Guts**") y Sophia en el episodio #1 de la segunda temporada ("**What Lies Ahead**") no serán en absoluto iguales a las de la serie; pero sí la del viaje hasta la llegada a la granja de Hershel así como su partida de ahí. Tampoco me centraré únicamente en el único grupo de los Supervivientes de Atlanta, habrá más comunidades cuyas historias se entrelazarán.

Algunos personajes como T-Dog, Merle, Lori, Shane, Andrea y demás, no encontrarán sus muertes en el mismo orden que siguen en la serie. Puede que unos mueran mucho antes y otros mucho después. Además de que no todos tomarán las mismas decisiones que los llevaron a actuar de algún modo predeterminado. Dependerá conforme la trama avance.

Sin nada más que aclarar, el primer capítulo de este fic ya está subido. Un saludo y espero lo disfruten.


	2. Capítulo 1: La otra historia

**_Capítulo I_**

**_La otra historia_**

– Tranquilízate…- dijo el sheriff tratando de calmar a aquel joven vestido con uniforme de soldado que le apuntaba con un rifle.

Aquel chico de pelo negro y ojos color miel bajó su arma.

– Ellos no hablan.- exclamó en un leve tono de alivio – ¿Te mordieron?- preguntó temeroso.  
– No. Por fortuna…- un sonido le interrumpió. El radio dentro del tanque comenzó a recibir una señal.

– _Hey tú._- dijo una voz – _Imbécil. Oye, tú, en el tanque. ¿Estás cómodo ahí dentro?_- preguntó en un leve tono sarcástico – _¿Estas vivo?_-

El sheriff rápidamente contestó la llamada.

– ¿Hola? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes verme ahora?-  
– Sí. Estás rodeado de zombis. Esas son las malas noticias.-  
– ¿Acaso hay buenas noticias?-  
– _No realmente_.- respondió serio – _Debes salir corriendo. Están distraídos merendándose a tu caballo. ¿Tienes municiones?_-  
– Traía un bolso repleto, pero creo que no puedo recuperarlo. Espera un momento.- exclamó agitado. En seguida comenzó a contar sus municiones.

– Escúchame.- dijo el soldado – Tengo quince balas de este rifle y una granada.- añadió mientras recargaba su arma.

– Tenemos un rifle con quince balas y una pistola con un cargador entero.- dijo el sheriff a la radio.  
– _Momento, ¿has dicho "tenemos"?-_ preguntó en un tono de asombro – _¿Cuántos hay ahí dentro?_-  
– Estoy con un soldado dentro del tanque. Saldremos juntos.-  
– _Entonces es el día de suerte para ambos. No desperdicien su munición; salgan por el lado derecho del tanque y avancen por esa dirección. Hay un callejón en la calle a unos cincuenta metros. Vayan ahí._-

La comunicación se cortó.

– ¿Listo para salir?- preguntó el soldado mientras sostenía la manija de la escotilla – A la cuenta de tres sales. Voy detrás de ti.-

Los hombres salieron del tanque y bajaron rápidamente. Corrieron siguiendo la calle, disparando a todo aquel quien se les pusiera en su camino y finalmente llegando al callejón, dónde un chico asiático con una gorra roja les indicó seguirlo rápido. Mientras los zombis se acercaban cada vez más, lograron subir por una escalera metálica hasta una pasarela. Aparentemente seguros por el momento.

– Buena puntería.- exclamó el chico asiático mientras jadeaba exhausto – ¿Y ustedes dos vienen a limpiar la ciudad o qué?- preguntó en tono burlón.  
– No era nuestra intención.- respondió el soldado mientras veía que una enorme turba se conglomeraba justo debajo de ellos.  
– Lo que digas. Pero siguen siendo unos idiotas.-

– Rick. Gracias.- añadió el sheriff mientras estiraba su mano.  
– Glenn. De nada.- respondió el chico asiático – ¿Y tú eres…?- preguntó al soldado.  
– Kenny.- dijo estrechando de igual manera su mano.

Al ver que uno de los zombis empezaba a subir por las escaleras, comenzaron a subir más hacia el tejado. Y cuando iban por la mitad, la escalera comenzó a temblar demasiado.

– Lo bueno es que la caída nos matará. Hay que ver el vaso medio lleno.- bromeó Glenn.

Cuando finalmente subieron al tejado, los tres se dirigieron rápidamente hasta una escotilla que daba al interior del edificio de al lado.

– ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?- preguntó Rick.  
– No lo sé. Quizá porque soy muy estúpido o porque creo que alguien habría hecho lo mismo por mí.- respondió Glenn mientras bajaba.  
– Como fuera, tienes que saber que has salvado nuestras vidas.- añadió Kenny.

Finalmente los hombres bajaron y cerraron la escotilla. Corrieron por un pasillo para volver a bajar unas escaleras que daban a un callejón bloqueado por un autobús. Sin embargo, un par de zombis se habían colado.

– Tengo dos huéspedes.- dijo Glenn hacia su radio – Y cuatro caminantes en el callejón.-

Inmediatamente después de eso, llamaron la atención. Dos hombres vestidos con trajes de policía antidisturbios y cargando dos bates abrieron paso para que pudieran entrar al edificio.

– ¡Morales, rápido!- gritó uno de los uniformados.

Todos habían logrado entrar a un supermercado. Cada uno sano y salvo sin ni un solo rasguño, pero exhaustos. Dentro había más personas: los dos hombres vestidos de policía, una mujer y un hombre afroamericanos. Además una mujer rubia, que apuntó amenazantemente a los recién llegados.

– ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Deberíamos matarlos nosotros mismos!- gritó histérica.

– ¡Andrea retrocede!- ordenó un hombre robusto mientras se quitaba el chaleco antibalas.  
– Vamos.- añadió la mujer afroamericana de pelo corto – Déjalos.-

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Estamos muerto por culpa de estos idiotas!- gritó la rubia.  
– Te he dicho que lo dejes.- recalcó el hombre robusto – O dispárales de una vez y acaba con esto.-

La mujer de nombre Andrea finalmente retrocedió.

– Muertos… todos estamos muertos… por su culpa…- dijo entre lágrimas.

– Ella tiene razón.- añadió Kenny – Disparamos. El ruido atraerá a todos desde kilómetros. La cagamos.-

Un disparo resonó antes de que nadie pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra más. El ruido venía desde el tejado.

– Oh, no puedo creerlo.- dijo Glenn.  
– ¡Ese estúpido otra vez!- añadió Andrea.

Todo el grupo subió al techo corriendo. Arriba había un hombre de pelo corto y barba muy corta también, disparando contra la horda y riendo mientras lo hacía.

– ¡Oye Dixon!- gritó el hombre robusto – ¿¡Acaso estás loco!?- el hombre solo le respondió con una carcajada.  
– ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Andrea.

– Oigan ustedes.- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba un francotirador – Más respeto para el hombre armado.-  
– Y tú también imbécil.- respondió Kenny mientras le apuntaba con su propio rifle – Deja eso en el suelo antes de que lastimes a alguien.-

El hombre, sin posibilidades de disparar antes, dejó el rifle sobre el suelo. Glenn rápidamente se acercó y lo tomó.

– De todos modos ya no tenía balas.- dijo sonriente mientras levantaba sus manos. Cómo si lo estuvieran arrestando.

– ¡Desperdiciaste balas que no tenemos!- gritó el hombre afroamericano mientras se le acercaba – ¡Y encima los atraes a nosotros!-  
– Ya tuve suficiente recibiendo órdenes de un latino.- respondió en tono despectivo – ¿Y ahora tengo que recibirlas de ti? No. Eso no va a pasar nunca.-  
– ¿¡Acaso tienes algo que decirme, hermano!?-

– Oye T-Dog, déjalo así. No vale la pena.- añadió el hombre robusto – Merle, cálmate ¿sí?- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Pero Merle no le hizo caso.

– ¿Quieres saber de qué hablo?- preguntó amenazantemente a T-Dog – Nunca recibiré órdenes de un negro.-  
– ¡Hijo de perra!-

T-Dog le soltó un golpe, pero en un rápido movimiento Merle contraatacó. El puñetazo que le propinó mandó directo al suelo a T-Dog y una pelea se desató, una en la que Merle estaba dispuesto a llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Lo golpeó en el suelo hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente y podría haber seguido hasta matarlo, de no ser por Rick quien puso su revólver en la nuca de Merle y lo apartaba de T-Dog.

– Déjalo.- ordenó mientras lo inmovilizaba y esposaba a un tubo empotrado al suelo.  
– ¿Quién te crees?- exclamó Merle.  
– El oficial amigable.- respondió serio – Escucha Merle, ahora las cosas son diferentes. Ya no hay más negros ni estúpida basura blanca entre nosotros. Solo hay carne de dos colores distintos. Nosotros y los muertos. Si vamos a sobrevivir será estando juntos, no separados.-  
– Vete al demonio.-

Kenny se aproximó mientras le apuntaba con su rifle. Rick hizo lo propio con su revólver.

– Más respeto a los hombres armados, imbécil.- exclamó Kenny en tono sarcástico.  
– No lo harían… son servidores públicos.- retó Merle.  
– Solo somos dos más del montón.- respondió sonriente – ¿Crees que no te mataría solo por sobrevivir?-

– Ahora mismo yo solo soy un hombre buscando a su esposa e hijo.- añadió Rick – El que se meta en mi camino va a salir perdiendo. Te dejaré unos minutos para pensarlo.-

Rick se alejó de él. Pero Kenny continuó apuntándole y finalmente jaló el gatillo ante la mirada atónica de todos. Ya no tenía más balas.

– ¿Se siente feo verdad marica?- preguntó sonriente a Merle mientras continuaba vigilándolo.

Rick se alejó para tranquilizarse un poco y se recargó en una barda al borde del tejado. El hombre robusto se le acercó en seguida.

– No eres policía de Atlanta. ¿De dónde eres?-  
– De un pueblo lejano.- respondió serio.  
– Bueno "oficial amigable de un pueblo lejano".- bromeó – Bienvenido a la ciudad. Soy Morales.-

Desde el tejado se podía ver toda la calle llena de caminantes y autos abandonados. Cientos y cientos; salir por el frente sería una sentencia segura. Tras unos minutos todos se reunieron, salvo Merle, quien continuaba sentado y esposado.

– ¿Cómo está la señal?- preguntó Morales a T-Dog.  
– Como el cerebro de Merle. Débil y entrecortándose.- respondió.

Al escucharlo, Merle lo maldijo y levanto su dedo índice.

– Sigue intentando.- añadió Kenny.  
– ¿Para qué? No pueden hacer nada.- respondió Andrea molesta – Nada de nada.-

– Solo hay unas personas a las afueras de la ciudad. No hay centro de refugiados. Es solo un sueño.- exclamó Morales.

Por varios minutos T-Dog siguió intentando contactar con el resto del grupo.

– Las calles no son seguras.- dijo Morales – Dios sabe cómo vamos a movernos.-  
– ¿Y por debajo?- preguntó Rick – ¿Qué hay de las cloacas?-

– Eso no va a funcionar.- replicó Kenny – Mi escuadrón intentó moverse por ahí y hasta quizá montar un campamento. Entramos veinte, salimos ocho.-

Eso desanimó bastante al grupo. Se les agotaban las opciones y la noche iba a azotar en pocas horas. Además, por el ruido provocado por los disparos, los caminantes se conglomerarían en las entradas y tirarían las puertas más temprano que tarde.

– ¿Y no vieron al soldadito de plomo por casualidad?- se burló Merle.  
– Si no te callas, voy a matarte.- respondió Kenny ya fastidiado por su actitud.

– Cálmate.- dijo Rick – Debe haber alguna otra manera.-

Glenn, Rick y Morales comenzaron a discutir las alternativas. Mientras tanto Kenny se presentó con el resto del grupo.

– Lamento haberles apuntado.- Andrea se disculpó apenada.  
– Yo habría hecho lo mismo.- respondió Kenny sonriente – Solo que yo si habría disparado.- bromeó.

– ¿Viajas con el policía?- preguntó T-Dog – Ya sabes. Algo así como un dúo-dinámico.-  
– Lo conocí hace unos minutos. Él entró en el tanque que era de mi escuadrón y yo llevaba unos días ahí dentro; creo que de no haber entrado, tu amigo Glenn no hubiera usado la radio y yo habría muerto de algún modo.-

– Supongo que eso fue pura suerte.- añadió la mujer afroamericana – Mi nombre es Jacqui.-  
– Cabo Kenneth Harker; me quedé al mando del segundo pelotón de infantería ligera cuando a mi sargento lo devoraron vivo hace unos días.- respondió presentándose – Aunque dada la situación, pueden llamarme solo Kenny.-  
– ¿Al mando de un pelotón?- preguntó asombrada – No te ofendas, pero te vez muy joven para estar al mando de un pelotón.-  
– Papá era un teniente coronel. De familia, supongo.-

– ¿Papi te facilitó las cosas niñito?- de nueva cuenta, Merle y su sarcasmo.

Esta vez sacó por completo de quicio a Kenny, quien se le acercó furioso.

– Escúchame idiota.- dijo en tono amenazante – No sé quién te crees. Pero en este momento uno menos en el mundo no cambiará nada.-  
– Morales tiene razón.- exclamó T-Dog – El imbécil no vale la pena.-  
– Si vuelves a decir alguna estupidez vas a conocer a un soldado muy enojado.- amenazó serio. Después regresó al lado de Jacqui, T-Dog y Andrea.

Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente a Rick se le ocurrió una idea. Una escalofriante y mórbida idea.

– Si nos ven y oyen, quizá nos huelan también. Podríamos cubrirnos con su… 'olor'… quizá así podríamos distraerlos.-

Todos bajaron de la azotea, salvo Kenny, quien se quedó para custodiar a Merle.

El grupo se puso unas batas y guantes plásticos que encontraron en el supermercado. Salieron del edificio y arrastraron un cuerpo de los que antes habían rematado. Lo pusieron en el suelo y Rick tomó un hacha para incendios. Justo cuando todos creían que él lo iba a despedazar, el hombre se detuvo. Buscó en los bolsillos del cuerpo y sacó su billetera.

– Gwen Dunlab, matrícula de Georgia.- dijo mientras leía su identificación – Nació en 1979. Tenía veintiocho dólares en su billetera cuando murió y la foto de una linda chica: "con amor de Rachel". Solía ser cómo nosotros; le preocupaban las cuentas, la renta y el súper-tazón. Si llego a encontrar a mi familia les contaré sobre Gwen.-  
– Una cosa más.- añadió Glenn – Era donante de órganos.-

El grupo miró horrorizado mientras Rick cortaba con el hacha al cuerpo putrefacto. Algunos hasta con ganas de vomitar. Cuando finalmente el caminante yacía partido por la mitad con las tripas de fuera, el verdadero plan comenzó.

– ¿Todos con guantes?- exclamó Rick mientras observaba al grupo – No dejen que nada toque su piel u ojos.-

Cada miembro comenzó a tomar restos de vísceras y a untárselas a Rick y a Glenn en la bata. El olor fétido provocó que el asiático vomitara. Tras unos minutos, ambos estaban completamente llenos de 'suciedad' de caminante.

– ¿Olemos como ellos?- preguntó Rick.  
– Oh, pero claro que sí.- respondió Andrea – Glenn, te servirá esto.- dijo y entregó su propia arma al chico.  
– Si lo logramos estén preparados.- añadió el sheriff.

– ¿Y qué hay de Merle Dixon?- preguntó T-Dog.

Rick le entregó la llave de las esposas. Tras unas cuantas 'untadas' más, Rick y Glenn salieron del edificio rumbo al callejón. El policía cargando el hacha y el chico la propia arma que Andrea le había confiado. Tras cruzar miradas, comenzaron a caminar lentamente y tambaleándose, tratando de imitar a los caminantes. El plan parecía estar funcionando a la perfección.

El resto del grupo se quitó las ensangrentadas prendas y subió dónde Merle y Kenny. El hombre esposado continuaba quejándose y tratando de sacar de quicio al exsoldado. Mientras, Kenny vigilaba con el casi descargado francotirador la calle; solo le quedaban cuatro balas al arma. Desde la azotea se veían Rick y Glenn a la perfección. Podría pegar un par de tiros para cubrirles si algo salía mal.

– ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Morales a Kenny.  
– Van a la mitad. Ese policía está loco.- respondió en burla.

– ¿Qué mierda pasa?- preguntó Merle.

Morales tomó unos binoculares tratando de localizar al dúo entre los zombis.

– Están junto al autobús. A mitad de la calle.- dijo Kenny – Suertudos hijos de puta.-

Un relámpago hizo que Morales y Andrea vieran hacia el cielo. Una enorme nube gris amenazaba con soltar una fuerte lluvia.

– Hablé muy pronto, ¿verdad?- añadió Kenny.

– ¿¡Ese idiota está en la calle con las llaves de mis esposas!?- refunfuñó Merle.

T-Dog sacó la llave y se la mostró, burlándose de su situación. Seguido trató de contactar por la radio al campamento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el campamento a las afueras de Atlanta, el resto del grupo trataba de sobrellevar la situación. Algunos estaban preocupados por aquellos quienes habían salido por suministros, algunos otros les daba igual mientras regresaron con comida. Dos hombres, uno con un gorro de pesca y otro muy delgado, revisaban la casa rodante que aparentemente tenía algún problema y algunas personas tendían la ropa.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro lacio y ojos verdes observaba sonriente a pocos metros a su propio hijo, quien estaba sentado al lado de un hombre de cabello ondulado.

– Eso. Muy bien campeón.- le decía el hombre al pequeño – Haz una P alrededor de tu dedo y átala así…- le estaba enseñando a hacer un nuevo.

El radio encima de la casa rodante comenzó a sonar. La voz entrecortada de T-Dog se escuchaba, pero muy poco y demasiado bajo. El hombre dejó al pequeño y se dirigió hacia la caravana; al igual que la mujer que los observaba, una chica rubia y el hombre delgado que antes había estado arreglando la casa rodante. El sujeto con el sombrero de pescador subió al tejado y comenzó a tratar de captar la señal.

– _Aquí habla… T-Dog… ¿alguien me oye?_-  
– ¿Hola, hola?- respondía el hombre – Repita, repita.-  
– _¿Shane eres… tú?_- preguntó – _Estamos atrapados… el centro comercial… caminantes por doquier…_-  
– T-Dog repite eso último.-

La estática fue su única respuesta. Después la comunicación se cortó.

– Dijo que están en el centro comercial.- exclamó la mujer de cabello lacio.  
– Yo también lo escuché.- añadió el hombre con el gorro de pescador.

– Ni lo sueñes. No vamos a ir por ellos.- replicó el hombre de pelo ondulado – Tampoco arriesgaremos el grupo. Todos ya lo saben.-

– ¿Entonces vamos a dejarla allí?- preguntó la chica rubia.  
– Oye Amy, sé que no es fácil…-  
– ¡Ella se ofreció a ir!- interrumpió molesta – ¡Para ayudarnos a todos!-  
– Lo sé.- respondió cabizbajo – Pero sabía los riesgos, ¿no? Si está atrapada, la perdimos. Hay que lidiar con eso.-  
– ¡Andrea es mi hermana, Shane hijo de perra!- dijo furiosa para después irse corriendo.

Shane se acercó al pequeño niño a quien le frotó el cabello.

– Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.-

* * *

De vuelta a la azotea, la mayoría salvo Merle, miraba a Rick y Glenn pasar entre los caminantes. Tal cual fueran invisibles.

– No me puedo creer que esté funcionando.- exclamó Kenny asombrado.

Y como ya habían avisado los relámpagos, comenzó a llover a cántaros.

– Es solo una nube.- tranquilizó Morales – Pronto pasará.-

De repente vieron a través de los binoculares y la mira de francotirador que Glenn y Rick ya no eran más 'invisibles'. Ahora estaban casi al final de la calle pero rodeados por una docena de caminantes. Kenny disparó a uno tras de Glenn y a otro a pocos metros de Rick, abriéndoles paso y cuando tuvieron el frente despejado corrieron hacia una valla metálica que saltaron sin mucho problema.

Rick comenzó a disparar contra quienes intentaban saltar la valla mientras Glenn abría un compartimiento empotrado en la pared dónde guardaban las llaves de autos estacionados. Tras unos segundos entregó la llave de un camión a Rick y condujeron por las calles a toda velocidad.

– ¿¡Nos están dejando!?- exclamó una histérica Andrea.  
– Regresarán.- respondió Morales.

Una señal hizo resonar la radio.

– _Las puertas elevadizas que dan a la calle. Estén ahí y prepárense_.- dijo la voz de Glenn.

Más rápido que inmediatamente, el grupo tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a partir. Morales, Jacqui y Andrea tomaron bolsas cargadas con provisiones mientras que T-Dog y Kenny se encargaban de unas herramientas.

– ¡Hey no pueden dejarme aquí! ¡Morales!- gritó Merle – ¡No es broma hermano! ¡T-Dog! ¡Hermano no puedes dejarme aquí!- suplicó.

Kenny y T-Dog regresaron para socorrer a Merle; pero en un tropiezo, T-Dog soltó la llave que cayó por una tubería.

– ¡Hijo de perra!- gritó Merle más agitado que furioso – ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!-  
– ¡Fue un accidente!- replicó T-Dog.

Kenny corrió hacia el histérico hombre.

– ¡Lárgate!- ordenó – ¡Nos vemos en el campamento!-

T-Dog se marchó no sin antes tomar una bolsa de suministros.

El soldado comenzó a patear y a forcejear el tubo para intentar liberar a Merle.

– ¡Estas hijas de puta no se rompen!- exclamó Kenny.  
– ¡Hermano deprisa!- replicó Merle mientras trataba de zafarse.

Tras varios segundos de intentarlo todo, no pudo sacarlo.

– ¡Mierda!- Kenny pateó el tubo furioso y desesperado. Volteó y vio una sierra de mano a pocos metros; la tomó y comenzó a cortar las esposas.  
– ¡Rápido hermano! ¡Sé que puedes! ¡Sé que no me dejaras como todos esos imbéciles egoístas!-  
– ¡Cállate por un segundo y déjame cortar!- replicó Kenny.

No funcionó y apenas le había hecho un corte pequeño a las esposas. Kenny tomó un desatornillador y un martillo que usó como si fuera un cincel. Varios golpes en el corte hicieron que Merle quedara libre sano y salvo. Ambos intentaron correr para alcanzar al grupo, pero se encontraron con la puerta de la azotea cerrada por una cadena metálica.

– ¡Malditos cerdos! ¡Arderán en el infierno!- gritó Merle mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Kenny corrió a la barda, tomó el francotirador y vio hacia la calle. Un camión de mudanzas y un auto rojo se alejaban rápidamente en direcciones opuestas, este último atrayendo la atención de todo caminante a kilómetros a la redonda.

– Tranquilízate Dixon.- dijo Kenny – Debe haber otra salida.-  
– ¡Esos malditos nos dejaron morir aquí! ¡En cuanto los vea voy a hacerlos sufrir!-

El soldado le propinó un golpe que lo mandó al suelo.

– ¡Cállate idiota!- gritó – ¡Estamos juntos en esto! ¡Si te mueres tú, me muero contigo! ¡Y créeme que no quiero morir!-

El golpe tranquilizó un poco al hombre.

– ¿Y qué propones? Estamos en una azotea rodeada de caníbales con una puerta cerrada. Si nada con qué defendernos. Nos jodieron.-  
– Te equivocas.- respondió – Tenemos dos balas de francotirador y cuatro de rifle. No es mucho, pero prefiero tener eso a nada.-

Seguido de eso, le entregó el rifle cargado a Merle.

– ¿Sabes que podría matarte con esto?- preguntó en un tono casi sarcástico.  
– Ya te lo dije. Si muero yo mueres tú. Da igual el orden.- replicó Kenny.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió ligeramente. Manos y cabezas comenzaron a asomarse, tratando de entrar. Merle tomó el martillo y Kenny empuñó el desarmador.

– Espero que esto te lo hayan enseñado en la academia.- bromeó Merle.

* * *

De vuelta en el campamento, todos miraron asombrados el de un auto deportivo color rojo que traía la alarma activada. Del cual bajó Glenn con una sonrisa triunfal.

– ¡Apaga la maldita alarma de una vez!- ordenó el hombre del gorro pesquero.  
– No sé hacerlo.- replicó Glenn.

– ¿¡Dónde está Andrea!?- preguntó Amy histérica – ¿¡Está bien!?-  
– Sí, sí. Todos están bien y van a volver. Excepto Merle.-

Shane abrió el capó del auto y arrancó un cable color negro. El vehículo se silenció inmediatamente.

– ¿Estás loco?- exclamó Shane – ¿Qué te crees haciendo todo ese ruido con esa alarma? ¡Vas a atraer a todos los caminantes del lugar!-  
– Por mí está bien.- respondió el hombre del gorro pesquero.  
– ¿"Bien"? ¡Fue una idiotez Dale!-  
– El sonido rebota en las colinas. No podrán encontrarnos. Y no quiero discutir, pero a ver si pensamos las cosas mejor la próxima vez.-

En pocos minutos la camioneta de mudanzas llegó al campamento, casi todo el grupo ya estaba reunido al fin. Morales bajó del auto y fue recibido con celeridad por su esposa e hijos y Andrea recibió un abrazo por parte de su hermana menor. Rick bajó lentamente del vehículo, quizá con la sensación de no agradarle al nuevo grupo.

Pero no fue así. Su esposa e hijo, quienes antes habían estado con Shane, lo recibieron entre lágrimas y abrazos ante las miradas y sonrisas estupefactas de todos los presentes. Finalmente la familia se había reunido.


End file.
